


Reversed Roles

by AgentMozell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMozell/pseuds/AgentMozell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU where Shiro is the one to find Keith who was missing from the Kerberos mission" was the request, basically a reverse role of Shiro and Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed Roles

“There’s no way the ship for the Kerberos mission crashed from pilot error!”

Everyone in the room stood in stunned silence, staring at the source of the outburst. The source being the most kindhearted student in the class, the one that everyone respected and secretly saw as an older brother of sorts. The one that was in league to become the best pilot that graduated from the garrison.

“Mr. Shirogane, this is your last warning.” The teacher’s voice behind him was stern.

Shiro turned to him and pointed at a student who had, just moments before, been loudly bashing the pilot of the Kerberos mission, blaming him for the loss of two other lives and making it harder to become a pilot. There’d been a couple students warning him to stop, knowing that Shiro had been close to the pilot. They were worried that he wasn’t handling the official release last month as well as he seemed.

“This guys blaming the pilot of the Kerberos mission for the disappearance, its bull! There’s no way that Keith messed up anything. He’s the best pilot out there.” He felt flustered, face was darkening as the blood rushed through it, “So there’s no way that’s the reason why the Kerberos vanished! There’s got to be another story!”

“Mr. Shirogane! You are to cease this at once! If you argue any farther then you will be removed from the garrison.” The teacher stood up straight, “It is as we told you numerous times before, the Kerberos’ ship signal disappeared without a trace one landing on Kerberos, and we can only deduce that the ship crashed and they’re dead.”

The students in the room all showed different reactions; some shook their heads and others looked between Shiro and the teacher. The air was tense, what would happen?

“Shiro…please calm down…” The one who spoke was a female student with long brown hair—it was Bridget, his navigator. Her eyes were wide and full of concern. 

“I can’t calm down when they’re making up stories!” Shiro’s anger grew, he gestured in the direction of the teacher. “Are you really going to sit back and take their lie?”

She flinched back, looked at the teacher and back to Shiro, she looked uncertain how to reply. It was like she wanted to agree but was too afraid. There were a few other students that seemed to feel the same way.

Shiro glared at the ground, after a few seconds of silence he pulled off his cadet jacket, revealing a black undershirt, and threw it at the ground. “Fine. Don’t bother kicking me out, I’ll grab my things and leave.”

He turned to walk out of the classroom; the girl followed him as everyone else stood there in shock.

“Shiro!” Bridget called, following him. “Shiro, wait!” She grabbed his arm, forcing him to listen and turn to her. “Shiro, you can’t leave! What about your dream to become a pilot?”

He shook his head, “I can’t stay here anyway; they would’ve kicked me out eventually, Bridget.” He sighed, putting his hands on his hips, “Besides, what good will being a pilot do if I can’t get assigned to investigate the Kerberos incident? With my relationship with Keith they wouldn’t chance me to be ‘stable’ enough.” 

Shiro sounded tired, he looked at her, his eyes holding a mixture of sadness and pain, “I’m sorry to do this to you, but I can’t accept the lies these people are giving us, and I can’t accept that people would be so willing to accept those lies.” He pat her head before she could say anything in response, “You’ll find yourself a better pilot, I swear.”

She sighed, seeing that she wouldn’t change his mind anytime soon, “Then I’ll keep an ear out for news, I can pass it along to you at the very least, Shiro.” She smiled at him, her expression full of determination.

Shiro stared at her, surprise on his face. Bridget had never been one to do something like that. “You don’t have to do that! If you get caught they’ll kick you out too!”

“My minds made up, let me do this for you!”

“Alright, alright! If it’ll make you happy then I’m counting on you. Just be careful.”

Bridget grinned and saluted to Shiro, “Rodger that!” She turned away and went back to the classroom; Shiro laughed dryly and headed off to his dorm to clear it out.

There wasn’t too much he had to take since his spare uniforms and textbooks wouldn’t be joining him. Well, maybe the one about the solar systems would come with him. Otherwise, just his spare clothes, some old keepsakes from childhood, his telescope, charts...somehow he made everything fit in two bags. He ignored everyone as he left his room and headed out the garrison all together, his head held high. He didn’t care what they said about him once he left, but he refused to believe the “official” release about the Kerberos mission. He knew Keith too well to take it without real proof.

Keith…I’ll find the truth…

=======

It’d almost been an entire year since the Kerberos mission, and half a year since he left the garrison. The confidence he had when he initially left was weakening. He’d found no leads and was completely and utterly lost. Over the course of time he’d stumbled upon some strange caves and markings, Shiro eventually began to research those to distract him from his thoughts that the report may have been correct after all. Bridget failed to give him anything good to go off of.

Apparently someone had broken into the main office and hacked into the systems, and ever since then the security had been too high to do anything. 

He was beginning to lose faith in himself, and in Keith. There was nothing he could go on anymore. The only thing he could do now was investigate these strange caves and markings late into the night—sometimes even all night. This was one of those nights, but everything was beginning to converge. 

With a heavy sigh he packed up his charts and books and began to head back to the makeshift shack he’d built for himself when he left the garrison. He began thinking about Keith once again, how they met as kids, how they dreamed about becoming pilots, when Keith became a pilot, when he got his first mission…

This was one of those nights, but everything was beginning to converge. 

With a heavy sigh he packed up his charts and books and began to head back to the makeshift shack he’d built for himself when he left the garrison. He began thinking about Keith once again, how they met as kids, how they dreamed about becoming pilots, when Keith became a pilot, when he got his first mission…

You promised you’d come back safe…when you came back I was going to… Shiro shook his head. He had to stay positive somehow, but it was so hard to do so. There was one point last month when he thought there was a hint to what happened, but it turned out to be false.

He looked up to the sky as he got closer to the shack and noticed something flying across the sky. A meteor? As he stared Shiro realized it wasn’t going across the sky, but down to earth.

Shiro stared, tense and in shock, what was going on? It got closer and closer and then crashed. Shiro couldn’t believe his eyes; the shape didn’t look like a normal meteor. Before he knew it he was grabbing various supplies and wrapped a scarf around his neck. He had to get there before the garrison did. He had to investigate before they closed off everything. There was something about that meteor that nagged at the back of his mind.

He suddenly found himself hiding behind a rock near the crash site. It was some sort of ship that had crashed. He had been too slow, the garrison trucks were already here and closing off the area, it looked like there was someone out of place being dragged into one of the big tents. 

You need to get to them first.

The voice spoke in the back of his head, it wasn’t a fleeting thought, nor was it a want. It was a need. He needed to get in there and fast. Before the people from the garrison could do anything. He looked around in his bag; a diversion. He needed to create a diversion to get everyone away so he could sneak in. He looked over and found a small, personal jet. He recognized it from the garrison. If he was quick enough he could use that too.

Shiro looked and saw he had about a dozen small fireworks, if he put a few of these in a small plastic container with some fuel from the jet…he could create small explosives. He worked quickly, making sure he only took the amount of fuel he needed; he would need to use it to make a quick getaway. 

Quickly he wired the jet so he could use it and pulled the scarf over his face. He made sure nobody could see him as he went far away from the camp to light his makeshift bombs. He scattered them and quickly high tailed it out, he needed to be as close to the camp as possible before they went off. When he was close to his original starting point he heard explosions go off in the background. 

Just as he wanted, all the personnel left their posts to investigate the assumed threat He parks the jet by the tent and went in, there were three people in an open room towering over someone strapped to a bed. Shiro pulled up his scarf as they turned around; skillfully he knocked the three garrison people out and rushed over to the bed. He drew out his dagger and cut the straps holding the person down. 

Shiro paused, disbelief swelling in his heart and mind and the sight of the one laying on the stretcher. There were noticeable physical changes such as the developed muscles, the robotic right arm, the streaks of purple in his dark hair, and the scar along his face…over the bridge of his nose to be exact, but there was something about him. Shiro pulled down his scarf and touched the unconscious man’s face, moving it so he could see clearly. 

“…Keith?” The voice that came out was a broken whisper. Shiro barely recognized it as his own. 

Eyes stung, tears felt like they could come at any moment.

“I…I finally found you…” His features softened for the first time in half a year, he could barely hold himself together. He heard something behind him and quickly got ready to fight, but at the entrance stood three kids, he assumed they were cadets from the academy.

“No,” Said the one standing at the far left of them. He was tall and skinny had short choppy brown hair and tanned skin. “No, no, no, no!” Shiro was confused at what he was saying. “You’re not getting all the glory this time, Shiro; I’ll be the one saving Keith.” 

He stared at him as he came over, “And you are…?” He asked as he went to drape one of Keith’s arms over his shoulders. The other boy quickly came to…help he guessed. 

“I’m Lance, remember?” Shiro stared at him blankly, “You know, Shiro and Lance? We were rivals at the garrison? Neck in neck for best pilot?”

Shiro continued to stare at him, the shortest one of the group grumbled about something while the chubby one was urging them to hurry up. “Uh…were you a cargo pilot? I don’t remember you.” The short one looked annoyed as he…they?...waited for them to hurry up while the chubby one was freaking out. 

“Okay, we need to go now.” The short one finally said, seeming to snap Lance out of his spluttering disdain. 

It was a lot harder to get out than it was to get in, partly due to Keith’s limp body, mostly due to Lance and the other two stubbornly following him. Somehow they managed to fit on the small jet, but the weight was too much for it, they were going too slow and the garrison was quickly catching up. Luckily Shiro knew this place like the back of his hand, so he began to bark commands at the chubby one in order to lose their tail. 

After what seemed like forever they lost all their tails ad arrived at his makeshift shack. By this time, Keith had woken up, he seemed groggy from the tranquilizer still, but awake enough to get a vague idea of what happened, and change into spare clothes that Shiro had. Introductions were made and Shiro learned the short one’s name was Pidge and the chubby one was Hunk. Lance apparently was blinded by some invisible rivalry with Shiro and during that time Keith snuck out. Shiro watched as he walked a few steps away, stopped, and looked out at the rising sun.

Shiro used Hunk freaking out to Lance as a chance to escape. He walked over the Keith cautiously. Keith looked back at him, his eyes were still sleepy but alert to everything around him, he was holding the wrist of his robotic arm.

“What happened out there?” Shiro asked, referring to the time lost from the Kerberos mission and now.

Keith shook his head, “I…I’m not sure.”

Shiro smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s good to have you back.”

Keith stared before smiling back, “It’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written 7/2016, may be slightly ooc. I had so much fun planning and writing this one. It took me about a week to figure out how to do it but when I did it just rolled out all at once.


End file.
